1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor driving circuit, and in particular, to motor driving circuit that linearly adjusts the slew rate of the output current.
2. Description of Related Art
The switching driving circuit of the voice coil motor normally outputs a large output current of 10 mA. It is necessary to adjust the parameters of the drive circuit and output switches for adjusting the slew rate of the output current, such as Gate-Drain capacitance (Cgd). However, the cost of the process is not only increased accordingly, but the changes of the chip parameters are also increased. In addition, slew rate control is usually used to prevent noise from generating, and some slew rate requirements are between 55V/us and 65V/us. However, by adjustment of the parameters of the drive circuit and the output switches, it is difficult to linearly and accurately adjust the slew rate in a small range.
Therefore, providing a motor driving circuit that can linearly control the slew rate of the output current is an important issue in the industry.